bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Fortress
|image=005-MonkeyAce.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Monkey Ace |unlocked=45,000 XP |path=3 |upgrade=5 |cost=$102,000 (Easy) $120,000 (Medium) $129,600 (Hard) $144,000 (Impoppable) |damage=4 (dart, 3 per shot on separate target settings) 5 (bomb, 3 per shot on separate target settings) |pierce=30 (dart, 0/x/5 or 1/x/5, 3 per shot on separate targeting) 37 (dart, 2/x/5, 3 per shot on separate targeting) 60 (bomb, 3 per shot on separate targeting) |attackspeed=Extremely Fast (darts and bombs, 0/x/5, every 0.06s, 3 separately targeting streams with darts and bombs) Extremely Fast (darts and bombs, 1/0/5 and 2/0/5, every 0.045s, 3 separately targeting streams with darts and bombs) |range=80 (Circle Path, clockwise, around base) 40, 40 (Figure Eight, ccw lc, cw rc, pattern towards base) 40, 40 (Figure Infinite, ccw uc, cw dc, pattern towards base) 90 (Centered Path, clockwise, around map centre) |towerboosts = N/A |incomeboosts = N/A |statuseffects = N/A |camo=Restricted (upgradable to 0/2/5) |ability=N/A |related upgrades= }} Flying Fortress is the final upgrade of Path 3 for the Monkey Ace in BTD6. It shoots 3 streams of darts and bombs, each of which fire roughly twice as fast. The 3 streams of darts and bombs target the first, last, and closest bloons, respectively. The Flying Fortress bombs can also pop DDTs if given Camo detection (with Spy Plane for example). It costs $102,000 on Easy, $120,000 on Medium, $129,600 on Hard, $144,000 on Impoppable. Tips *Like the Spectre, place the Flying Fortress near the exits. It should be attacking the front line of the bloons if you don't have its path set to Centered Path. *It deals great damage against huge clusters of bloons, but it tends to fail against fast and/or spaced bloons, due to the poor homing algorithm of the projectiles. Therefore, it should not be used as the main popping power. Consider adding other towers to help counter this weakness of the Flying Fortress. *When upgrading the Flying Fortress along the other paths, it is best to upgrade to Path 1 (Rapid Fire and Lots More Darts) rather than Path 2 (Exploding Pineapple and Spy Plane), since by then Camo detection is easily accessible and an increase in its already massive attack speed and pierce is much more helpful. *On most single-path tracks, it can solo through Round 90, making it a good choice to use in Impoppable mode if the player can afford it. *If you're facing DDTs, it is best to combine the Flying Fortress with a x/2/x Monkey Village to counter the DDTs. *Combining Flying Fortress with a maximized Ultraboost and Permanent Brew allows it to create complete doom for the bloons. Besides Sun Temples and True Sun God, Flying Fortress is by far a superior choice for maximizing attack speed bonuses. Update History ;6.0 Attack speed increased by 20% ;8.0 Dart damage increased (2 --> 4) Bomb damage increased (3 --> 5) Gallery 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_22-52-38.png|Flying Fortress shooting bombs and darts Spectrevsfortress.png|Spectre vs Flying Fortress (pre-4.0) F288D06C-A6CE-43E4-91BA-E95127381C1E.png|Damaging a DDT. 06159245-36A1-451D-AF50-C1B620B42B9D.png|Flying Fortress attacking very fast through True Sun God with Support sacrifices plus Homeland Defense. F2579014-AE22-4606-8A98-FFCC3C3806C2.png|Flying Fortress at 45* to the front bigplaneinsta.jpg|Flying Fortress in the Instamonkey collection Trivia *Like a multitude of other fast-shooting towers, this tower easily misses single Pink, Purple and other fast-moving bloons despite excelling against much stronger bloons. *This tower's appearance is based off of the Focke-Wulf Ta 400 with the name and some influnce from the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress with a tail resembling that of a Lockheed P-38 Lightning. *Spectre bombs cannot pop DDTs, which is not like that in Bloons Monkey City. The Flying Fortress can, however. *In Version 4.0, the Spectre was nerfed in attack speed, but the Flying Fortress remained unchanged, indirectly buffing this upgrade. *Before version 2.0, there was a bug such that there would only be 2 streams of darts and bombs if the Flying Fortress is placed under a village. This did not seem to affect its popping power though. *Flying Fortress is the fifth-most expensive upgrade alone, next to Ultraboost, followed by Super Mines, Legend of the Night, and True Sun God. This does not include the special variant of True Sun God, Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey. *A 0/2/5 Flying Fortress will defeat a B.A.D. by itself on Logs and Cubism, but a 2/0/5 plus any Camo detection will be more effective. *If playing on Easy mode and with the Aeronautic Subsidy MK purchased, the Flying Fortress will cost under $100,000 (at $91,800). Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Monkey Ace Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades